rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Son of a Bitch
'Son of a Bitch ' is the fourteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Characters Blue Team *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose *Tex Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez Project Freelancer *North *Wyoming *C.T. *Carolina *York *Washington *Maine Plot The episode beigns with Tex telling the Blues to pick a Red. Church asks any Red and Tex says yes. Tex says to just pick one and shoot them. Tucker tells her that Church isn't that good with the Sniper Rifle and she has him shoot a rock for target practice. He misses and tries to make up an excuse. Tex then takes the Sniper Rifle. Back at Red Base Donut asks Lopez if he heard something, Church's shots, and Lopez says he thinks it a rifle. Donut mistransaltes and says he agrees it likely nothing. We go back to the Blues. Tucker tells Church this must be embarrasing. Tex asks which one saying the pink one, the red one, or the orange one, who Caboose believes to be yellow. She notes how slow Grif is and Tucker says its becasue hes fat. Tex then decides to shoot the leader but then sees Lopez and decides maybe him, as he looks like hes up to something. She tells Church to just pick and he decides to put it to a vote. However Tex just shoots Lopez. It tears Lopez's body apart however his head still functions. Tex decides to kill another one and begins to aim at Donut however when she hears his crying she decides he'll demoralize the rest of Red Team and that they should just leave. Tucker asks if anyone feels dirty about what they just did and not the "good" kind of dirty. We then cut to the Freelancers as the two Pelicans are closing in on the city. They sync and Team A disperses. We go into Team B's Pelican to find North talking to C.T. and Wyoming about the mission. Team A meanwhile is going into the building. We cut to them inside and Carolina tells York to come and unlock a door. York gets it but an alarm goes off. Carolina tells him to disable it and he jokingly asks if saying sorry counts. Two soldiers notice the alarm and one tells the other to send a team to the Vault. We cut back to the Reds looking at Lopez's dismantled body, who they still believe is Simmons, Sarge tells Grif to clean him up but Grif is to grieving to even come up with an excuse not to. Sarge asks if anyone wants to say a few words but no one really knew anything about Simmons, other than Donut think he said he liked gum once, when Sarge is talking about how he knew Simmons, Simmons comes up behind him. He tells them hes free and is surprised to see they already killed Lopez. Sarge tells him they are lamenting his death and to shut up so Simmons, believing hes being praised, allows him to continue. However upon finding out they knew nearly nothing about him he asks angrily if that was it. Donut and Grif point out they contributed and Donut begins to get upset that he didn't get to make a flower arangement. Transcript Trivia *Lopez becoming a head references Seasons 3,4, and 5 where he was a mere head after the bomb sent the Reds and Blues "into the future". *York saying he can unpick the holographic lock after complaining about it is a reference to Out of Mind when he has a similar conversation with Tex. Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes